


Present tense

by Untitled_1993E



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Rom-com, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitled_1993E/pseuds/Untitled_1993E
Summary: You meet many people during your lifetime, but not many touch the deepest part of you- not many touch your soul.+KuroKen university au+





	1. Chapter 1

Loud footsteps stomping on the cranky wooden stairs of the old apartment building the kozume family lived in could be heard by all the residents of the building. That's how angry the woman making her way up to the second floor was. Her long black hair tied in a low bun, dressed in the finest brand clothes along with the most expensive bag and watch, the woman surely didn't fit in with her current dull surroundings.

She wasted no time heading towards the door with the sign '203' and started banging on it just as loudly as she had stomped on the stairs. It only took a few knocks for the apartment door to open, a brown eyed short petite woman answering it. "Where is he?" She asked slowly and almost quietly but with anger clear in her voice. "Kuroo-san please, you don't have to make such a big of a fuss over this" the short woman tried to reason with her but to her disappointment this only mad the anger woman, angrier.

"I asked you a question. Now answer me, where is my son?" she asked again.

"He's inside."

The tall woman pushed aside the other woman, making her way inside. The apartment wasn't big; there wasn't much space so she didn't bother asking where exactly. Just as she made a few steps inside she was in the living room looking at her 12 year old boy and his friend. "Tetsu honey, let's go"

 "But mom" The boy wanted to argue but one look from his mom made him sallow the rest of the words he wanted to say.    

No buts! We're leaving right this moment .Bring your bag with you." "

The 12 year old kuroo tetsuro disappointingly grabbed his bag looked over at his friend; "see you later Kenma" he said as quietly as he can manage so that his mom won't be able to hear him, afraid she might make a comment about anything he says to the boy she and his father are so against him being friends with.

True to her words, in a minute both Testsuro and his mother were out the door but before Mrs. kozume could shut the door behind them, his mother not even bothering to turn and look at the woman said;" I hope I made myself very clear today, keep away from my son and family ." She also didn't bother to wait for an answer and just dragged her son all the way to car.

Mrs. kozume shut the door as soon as they left, rushing inside to check on her only son. "Kenma" she called out to her son, still sitting in the same spot. Kenma didn't bother lifting his head up to look at her and just whispered;" It's all because of him."

"Dear I'm sorry.."

"IT'S ALL HIS FAULT" Choking up on his tears the small boy dashed to his room and locked the door behind him.

-

"kenma honey, please come out and have some dinner." He heard his mother plead from the other side of his bedroom's door, a week has passed since Kuro's mother had dragged him away from his house and he still haven't seen or heard from the boy. Angry at himself and the whole world, Kenma didn't know where or at whom to throw all of this anger and frustration at, so he just locked himself in his room, only going to school in hope that Kuro might show up.

"I don't want to"

"But honey-" his mother didn't finish her sentence and after a few minutes of silence Kenma wondered if she had left, usually she'd nag him for at least a few more minutes before just giving up and putting a plate of whatever she had cooked that day by his door. But that wasn't the case for he heard another knock again and this time he didn't wait for her to try and say anything, he just yelled:" I said I don't want to eat!"

"Kenma, its me." instead of his mother voice, it was his best friend that had answered him. Kenma jumped from his bed abruptly and opened the door in no time for his friend.

"Kuro" he said, lips trembling.

"HI, hey!! Don't cry now, help me put this down"

Kuro was holding a tray with food and drinks on it, so typical of his mom to use Kuro get him to eat or do any other activity that wasn't staying in his room amd playing video games. Kenma removed some of the books and DVDs from the table in his room to make space for Kuro to put the tray down. As they sat Kenma didn't waste any time to ask his friend why he hasn't been coming to school but Kuro refused to talk about it until after they have eaten. And so the two ate and talked and laughed. By the time they had finished everything on their plate, Kenma was in a much better mood, almost forgetting everything that had happened. Almost.

"Kuro, why didn't you come to school this week?"

The smile that was on Kuro's face disappeared, leaving him looking troubled and sad. "We were busy packing."

"Packing?"

"We're  moving away Kenma"

The shorter boy just started at him, eyes wide and unbelieving." No. You can't go."

"I don't want to go, they are making me go. I tried to change their minds but they just won't listen"

Where to? "

"New York"

Kenma didn't say anything, not that he didn't have anything to say but because of the tears that threatened to fall if he opened his mouth so he just bit his trembling lips and didn't look the other boy in the eyes. So both boys just sat there in complete silence until a knock interpreted them.

"Tetsu, I think you should go back home before your parents notice that you've sneaked out" Kenma's mother didn't want any other clash to happen with his parents, as much as she wanted her son to spend time with his friend.     

"Auntie, Just 5 more minutes. They won't notice, they always work late anyway."

At that she just hummed and closed the door behind her. Kuro turned his attention back to kenma when he heard him murmur something he didn't catch. "What did you say kenma?"

"I said…-"this time he raised his voice a bit more, barely just above a whisper;" I said you're my best friend". And then he just cried uncontrollably. He didn’t want but he was tired of fighting the tears that insisted on falling so he just allowed them to overflow.

"You're my best friend too." The other boy said, tearing up. "We won't stay there forever, I'll definitely come back. We can always send each other emails and I'll call you everyday"

 Kenma replied. Sniffing. "I don't have a phone "

"I'll call your mom's phone then"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

 

A week later Kenma heard from Kuro's classmates that he has already left with his family to live overseas. And even though he promised, not one email or a call or even a letter came for kenma after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma hated mornings. He never was a morning person and he doubted he will ever be. Even in those rare days where he didn't stay up late gaming and actually slept at a reasonable time, he still found it hard to wake up and function at the early hours of the day.

The only person he knew that woke up all energetic and hyper was his best friend; Hinata Shouyou, who took it upon himself and made it his job to wake up Kenma and sometimes even drag him out of bed whenever they had to meet up in the mornings. Like today, the day they begin their lifes as university students.

Though they didn't major in the same department, they entered the same university along with Keiji Akaashi, another close friend. The three friends promised to get into the same university so that they could share a dorm room together.

And so Kenma found himself being dragged by Shouyou and Akaashi to get morning coffee from one of the cafés on campus an hour before his first university class starts. Well, he knew what he was getting into when he made the promise to live with the both of them so he couldn't complain.

" Damn, there's no where to sit" Hinata huffed as they entered the café, they purposely came early so that they'd have time to sit and chat before classes start but it seems other students also had the same thought as all tables were already taken.

"Let's just take our coffee to go" Kenma seemingly not that disappointed, started playing some game on his phone.

"Hmm, there's a park with benches near by, I saw it when I was looking around the other day we can go there."Akaashi suggested as they paid for the coffee.

"Yoshaa, awesome. Akaashi let's go! let's go!" Hinata jumped excitedly leading the way out.

"Let me see" Akaashi looked around and pointed to the crossroad ahead of them, "we just need to cross and walk past that parking lot."

"Great! wohaaa look it's green hurry up you guys" Hinata shouted and ran to cross before the light changes.

"Wait you idiot" and even though he called him an idiot Akaashi still walked\ half ran behind him .

Both boys laughed as they manged to cross just in time for the green light to turn red but their laughter was cut by the sound of a car horn and just as they turned to look behind them, both of them froze at the scene in front of them: Kenma was on the ground with a black Mercedes just a few inches away from him.

Everyone was in shock and only after Kenma sat himself up did everyone seem to come back to life.

Hinata was the first to rush to his friend followed by Akaashi, they kneeled beside him. " kenma are you okay ?" Hinata started panicking while Akaashi started checking Kenma for injuries. It took a while for Kenma to absorb the question he was just asked and just as he relaxed enough to give an answer the car's door opend and the driver came out looking pale and petrified. He was tall with spiky black-gray hair and round golden eyes. He quickly approached Kenma kneeling in front of him, between Akaashi and Hinata . "OMG are you okay? Are you fine? Are you hurt? You didn't die or anything?" He kept on babbling and Kenma just wanted to run away. From him and from this whole scene as he was becoming aware of the people that have gathered around them.

And that's when he felt the pain in his right foot. The car hadn't touched him, it stopped right before it could but the impact made him lose his balance and fall backwards and it seems he sprained his ankle. _Great_! He thought to himself, _now I can't just up and run from all of this. What a great start to my university life!!_ He looked at the guy that almost ran him, still blabbering. _It's fine, it's fine. I just need to get rid of this guy right here and get Akaashi and Shouyou to help me get away._

I'm fine" he said in his usual quite voice. "

"What?" Akaashi, Shouyou and the driver asked harmoniously.

"I said: I'm fine" Kenma repeated himself a bit louder this time. He just wanted to get away from all this attention.

"Are you sure?" Akaashi asked and Kenma nodded a few times.

"Are you 100% sure? You're not gonna faint or anything?" Shouyou said the word faint and the driver opened his mouth and eyes wide. "OMG OMG OMG HOSPITAL we need to get you to the hospital"

"Bokuto" a tall black haired guy called the noisy driver. Kenma hadn't noticed him before but it seems he also came out of the car. "Stop panicking, you're scaring the poor boy." He approached them and pushed his friend so he was in front of Kenma. Kneeling in front of him; kenma couldn't help but notice his norrow brown cat-like eyes. They seemed familiar, like the eyes of someone he knew long ago. And that just-got-outta-bed hair is even more familiar. They seem so familiar but also very much new and strange and Kenma couldn't help but stare. He couldn't move his eyes away.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

He wanted to lie. That was his plan. He wanted to but he just couldn't. Not when this nostalgic but strange person was asking, looking right into his eyes. "I think Isprained my ankle" he answered honestly.

"Kenma" Hinata said tearing up.

"He's not dying Shouyou" Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"What do we do?" The driver who's apparently called Bokuto asked nervously.

"Well for starters, there's a clinic the main building we can take him there now and see what happens" his friend answered him, all the while not breaking eye contact with Kenma. As everyone agreed with him, he reached and pulled Kenma into his arms. He then stood up carrying Kenma bridal-style.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Shouyou asked before Kenma could even manage to say anything from the shock.

"What? He can't walk and it doesn't seem like any of you could carry him" he smirked at Akaashi and Hinata. "And my bro here needs to get the car out of the way so move it."

'Asshole' Akaashi mummers as he grabbed their stuff quickly before heading with the rest while Bokuto drove to his original destination: the parking lot by the park.

While Kenma was happy he finally got away from the crowd that assembled by the almost car accident scene, he was dying of embarrassed at this moment. "Umm can you put me down? I must be heavy and I think I can walk." He blushed; he blushed so hard he hoped the other guy didn't notice.

"Don't worry about it kitten. You're very light." 

"Shut up, don't call me kitten."The only response Kenma got was a soft chuckle.

 

"Psst Bokuto Bokuto "kuroo called his friend in the lowest voice he could manage. They were wanting with the two friends of the boy his friend almost ran over as the doctor was patching him up. It turned out he really did sprain his ankle but it was nothing serious and the doctor assured him that if he rests it'll heal in about three days. Other than that he had a few scratches on his hands but that's it.

Still this was a big deal, a major issue. If their parents find out about this there's no telling how they're going to react. It took a lot to convince them to let him and Bokuto come back to Japan for university and not enroll in some big name university in the United States.

They can't let their parents know. Absolutely not. Not after he found the person he came precisely to this university to look for, his childhood friend: Kozume Kenma.

"Kuroo?"

"You absolutely can't tell your parents this happened. If your parents know then mine will definitely know and that can never happen."

He didn't have to explain for his best friend to know what he meant. He knew exactly why.

"Okay but what if he sues me or something?"

"I'll talk to him and see thought it doesn't seem that he recognizes me."

What? You know him?" "

"Yeah it's him. The friend I told you about."

Bokuto opened his mouth in shock for a few seconds before buffing his chest and moving to slap Kuro repeatedly. "Hey hey hey bro you owe me!!! It's all thanks to me you found him this fast."

"You almost killed him bro"

"Ah yeah well sorry 'bout that" Bokuto scratched the back of his head." I hmm got a bit distracted" he said looking over Kuroo's shoulder.

"What?" Kuroo followed his gaze to the two boys sitting together and talking. It took two seconds for him to understand."Oh, it's the black haired one right?"

The silver haired boy blushed." You're amazing bro! How did you know?"

"He's just your type." Kuroo looked up thoughtfully," and he's Kenma's friend" he said mostly to himself but Bokuto still heard him.

"Yeah , so?"

"Hmm, I just got an idea." kuroo smirked while Bokuto just looked at him with confusion clear in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"My friend here," the black haired boy pointed to his nervous friend." would like to apologize to you" he turned to look at his friend and as if on que the other boy bowed down deeply.

"I'm so so sorry.I was careless and got distracted when I should have been 100% focused on the road, I have no excuse. Will you please forgive me?" He spit the words one after another without taking a breath in between. Akaashi and Shouyou both looked at Kenma, the doctor had just finished patching him up a few minutes ago and he was still sitting on a bed in the small clinic while the others were standing beside him. "Its fine, don't worry about it" he said, making the other boy light up.

"I'm so happy, so you forgive me right? Ahahaha thanks dude." He held Kenma's hand and started shaking it roughly, with a big smile on his face. "I'm bokuto koutarou by the way. You're Kenma right? " 

"Kozume Kenma"

"Nice meeting ya." He let go of Kenma's hand only to put it around his friend's shoulder, "and this is Kuroo tetsuro." He said and moved on to ask the other boys for their names while shaking their hands as roughly as he did Kenma's.

But kenma didn't pay what was happening around him any attention. No. His gazes, as well as his thoughts, were focused on the person in front of him.And he was stared back at with the same intensity.

"Kuro" The word came out if his mouth without notice. It came out soft and barely above a whisper but the other boy heard him clearly.

"It sure took you a while to notice kenma. Have I changed that much?" At this, the others attention was back at them.

"Kenma you know this guy?" Shouyou asked.

"Yeah"

Everyone just waited for kenma or maybe Kuro to say something more but they didn't. So they just stood there, in silence. Not that they didn't have anything to say, boy did Shouyou and Akaashi have like a dozen questions to ask. It wasn't everyday that they meet a friend of Kenma's, not to mention someone they weren’t familiar with at all. But they kept quiet, more like the tension between their friend and the other boy kept them quiet.

"Umm are you done praying? Because there's another student coming in and I need you to clear the room." The doctor, leaning on the doorframe broke the silence.

"Sorry, we'll be out in 5" answered him Akaashi immediately while Shouyou chuckled.

"Shouyou get our bags and I'll help Kenma" Akaashi commanded.  

"Let me do that," Kuro then said. "Actually we didn't just want to apologize to you," he looked at bokuto who gave him a nod before speaking again."We want to make a deal with you" He blurted out.

Kenma wanted to ask what the deal is but before he could manage to say anything, they heard the doctor cough 'ahm ahm'.

"But first let's take this somewhere else before Mr.doctor there chocks." Kuroo said.

They gathered their things and walked out; Kenma leant on Shouyou while Akaashi carried their bags. "Don't lean your whole weighton me" Shouyou commented as he struggled to support his friend.

"What? I'm having a hard time here walking on one leg"

"I know but damn you're heavy"

"Hey, I'm not!" Kenma huffed," You're just weak."

Shouyou looked at him with a hurt expression, "well sorry I'm not as strong as your prince over there, Cinderella." He pointed with his face towards Kuro whose walking in front of them with Bokuto.

"Shut it ...what prince..." Kenma murmured.

"Who's he anyway," Akaashi joined their conversation." you've never mentioned him to us before"

"Or any other friend for that matter" Shouyou added and earned a slap on the head from Akaashi.

Kenma looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say. Kuro used to mean so much to him; he used to be the closest person to him. But now he doesn’t even know what to introduce him as, so he just settled for "He's someone I used to know before I met you guys."

Shouyou and Akaashi looked like they werent satisfied with that answer but they didn't say anything, they must have noticed Kenma's reluctant to elaborate any further and just accepted that answer for now. Kenma was relieved that his friends could be a bit sensible sometimes.

Funnily enough the boys found themselves back at the café, it's only been an hour since they've been here but so many things had happened, Kenma felt like hours have passed. At least this time the café wasn't half as full as it was before, it's a given considering many students are in class.

Kenma was glad he got to sit; even with Shouyou's support it was so hard to walk even the short distance from the main building to the café.

"What would everyone like to drink? My treat" Bokuto asked.

"You don't have to." Akaashi immediately answered.

"I do. It's a part of my apology so..."

"Okay then let me go with you. I'll give them our orders and help you carry them back." Akaashi offered.  

Bokuto scratched the back of his head, he blushed a little while murmuring an 'Okay', he then waited for Akaashi to get up and followed him happily to the cashier. When both of them came back holding drinks for everyone, Bokuto had a bright smile on his face. "Wohaaa he changes modes fast" Shouyou remarked and Kenma nodded in agreement. He had seen the boy change so many moods in the last hour that he felt exhausted just watching him.  

"You have no idea." Kuroo answered the duo.

"Hey Kuro did you know Akaashi is also majoring in Business management" Bokuto said excitedly. Before Kuro could even reply; Bokuto turned to Kenma and Shouyou and asked them what their major was.

"Computer science" Kenma answered first.

"And it's sports science for me." Hinata added, "I also got accepted into the University's volleyball team." He smiled proudly.

"Awesome," Bokuto smiled at them. "me and Kuro are in the same major as Akaashi; Business management."

Akaashi looked at his watch, "that's nice and all but if we're going to make the next lecture you need to hurry up."

Kuro cleared his throat before begging to explain, "Our families are living abroad at the moment and it took us a lot to convince them to allow us to attend university here,"

"What does that have to do with us?" Akaashi asked.

Kuro started getting irritated from Akaashi's attitude towards him but he still continued talking, "that is.. Well they can't know about this accident." And before Akaashi could give another remark kuro hurryingly said," We're ready to compensate you in any way you'd like, but we'd appreciate it if you could promise us you won't take any legal action or hmm tell anyone about what happened."

Akaashi and Shouyou stayed quiet, it wasn't their decision to make after all, but knowing Kenma as well as they did, they knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I don't want any compensations and I won't tell anyone about what happened." Kenma answered quickly, he was starting to feel awkward with the whole situation. He hadn't talked to Kuro in about 8 years; he didn't know what to feel about him now. He had gone through so many emotions after he had left him and broke all contact, from anger to sadness to frustration to sadness again and lastly to simply burying the existence of Kuro in the back of his mind. So what now? How was he supposed to act now? And what about Kuro? How does he feel….

"Kenma we should go." Akaashi interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, we'll help you get back to the dorm before our classes start" Hinata added.

Kenma looked at his watch," no you'll be late. Just go and I'll manage on my own."

"No, it'll be hard for you to go back on your own-"

"Let me help then!" everyone's eyes were immediately on Kuro and the black haired boy turned bright red after he realized he had said that with much enthusiasm. "I mean it's our fault anyway and you know.. that is if you don't mind or I more like I want to…… please?"

The others stayed still as they were and Kuro wished someone had slapped him across to make him shut up.

"OMG" The silence was gone as Bokuto started laughing, " so what do you say Kenma ?" he tried to help his friend.

Kenma looked at Akaashi and Hinata and then down, he should refuse right? That’s what he should do in this situation but his mouth won't do what his brain is asking it to do. "I don't mind" he said,allowing his heart to speak.

Hinata's eyes widened and Akaashi didn't know what to say so he settled for an 'Okay'.

"That's settled then." Bokuto clapped his hands together and stood up, "common guys we should head for class. Don't worry, Kuro will take care of Kenma."

"Thank you" Kuro whispered to Bokuto as they got their bags to leave. To which Bokuto whispered back;" I should be the one thanking you" and smirked at him.

"Send us a message when you get home." Akaashi said before following Bokuto to their class while Hinata went in another direction.

And now the two boys were left alone with awkwardness heavy in the air between them.             


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is where you're staying?" Kuro moved his head to look around without moving his body; they had just made it to the dorm and he was standing awkwardly in front of Kenma after he had helped him to a chair, "it's bigger than I thought" he continued.

"Well there are three of us and Akaashi's mom wouldn't rest until her "baby" got the best thing on campus." Kenma was feeling just as awkward but he answered and He talked more than he usually does. It was strange, usually he'd avoid conversations he deemed "unnecessary" and more so if he and most likely the other person were feeling this awkward.

But now it wasn’t like that at all, he wanted to keep the conversation going; he wanted to talk more with him. They haven't seen each other for so long it was like there were so many things to talk about but at the same time there was nothing to talk about.

 Strange. His feeling were stange. Kuro made him feel strange.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked the raven-haired boy after hesitating a bit.

Kuro smiled nervously and sat down infront of Kenma. "So what are you going to do about classes?" he asked.

"I'm resting for today only so it's fine."

Kuro's eyes widened,"what? No! The doctor said to rest for three days at least" he said.

"You think I'm going to miss three days when the semester had just started? I can't do that!"

"Your absence is justified; you're entitled to a sick leave" he argued back.

"Even if so, how will I make up for the classes I've missed? I don't know anybody there; it'll be hard to get anybody's notes." Kenma explained.

"You… kinda have a point there." And he can't help him since he's in a different department and well he also doesn’t know anyone. "So you're not gonna change your mind?"

"no" The other boy flatly answered .

Kuro thought for a bit, Kenma was stubborn but that was a good thing for him, in this case at least, he could use this chance."Okay then at least let me help." He quickly said.

"What?" Kenma heard him clearly but he just didn't understand what he meant by it.

"Let me help you get to and get back from classes" he explained. This was a chance for Kuro, an excuse for him to get close to Kenma and he wasn't going to let it slide.

Kenma avoided Kuro's gaze and murmured, "You don't have to feel responsible for this you know". It was just a misfortuned small accident, nothing major happened and Kuro wasn't even the driver so he just really didn't want the other boy to feel guilty.

 _'I just want an excuse to spend time with you_ ' is what went through Kuro's mind but what got out of his mouth was;"just as I said before I just want to help and I do feel responsible since it's partly my fault. If you feel uncomfortable with it then I won't push it but if it's possible let me stay by your side while you heal."

Kenma bit his lower lip, how could he say no to that! He does not in any way feel uncomfortable with the idea nor does he know how to refuse him."I'm fine with it" he replied, making the other boy give his usual smirk-like smile.

"Okayyy so" the black haired boy scratched the back of head," guess I'll go now…" he said while getting up from his chair."Wait" the shorter boy rapidly said, "…number" he added shyly.

"What?" Kuro confusedly said before noticing Kenma holding up his phone, he then quickly got his phone out of his pocket. They exchanged numbers and Kuro left soon after with the promise to contact each other to meet the next day.

Later that evening Akaashi was the first to come back to the dorm, he called out to Kenma as soon as he opened the door but the latter didn't answer right away so Akaashi went straight to where he knew he'd find him; his bed.

"hey Kenma.." he poked him gently and the latter moved under the blanket before he slowly popped his head from under the covers looking confused, just like how he always looks when he wakes up.

"Mm Akaashi?" Kenma rubbed his eyes lazily," you're already back?" he asked.

"It's already 8 you know?!"Akaashi tried to fix Kenma's bed hair but Kenma brushed him off in favor of looking for his phone under the blankets. As soon as he found it he unlocked it to continue a game he had paused before falling asleep but the second he unlocked it, the phone was snatched from his hand by Akaashi.

"I swear you use your phone for the wrong reasons!! I called and texted you many times on my way to ask what you would like to eat but you didn't answer." Akaashi said as he made his way to the small kitchen they had.

"I was sleeping" Kenma called after him, sulking.

"That I know but I bet if it was a notification from a game…." He didn't need to finish his sentence for Kenma to get what he was getting at."Anyway stop pouting and come to the table, I bought you your favorite apple pie" Akaashi added, feeling proud of himself.

"Coming" he answered quietly while being secretly very happy about it, before realizing he can't really walk that well."I'll be there by tomorrow" he said sarcastically while trying to get up.

Just as Akaashi was coming to help him, the door to the dorm opened up, reveling hinata holding a volleyball and breathing heavily from apparently running back. As soon as he opened the door he loudly called for Kenma.

"Kenmaaaaaaa"

"I'm here Shouyou" he answered him with his usual tone. Hinata ran to him, "what are you doing?" the orange-haired boy asked upon seeing the other standing by the wall.

"Help him get here, I brought pie! Let's eat." Akaashi explained.

Hinata helped Kenma and soon the three of them were sitting around the table, eating pie and talking about their day.

"Kenma i'm kinda sad, you didn't tell us you had other friends." Shouyou poked Kenma, pouting.

"He was my friend a long time ago so it doesn't matter."

"What happened?" both of them asked,     

Kenma wasn’t planning on talking about this, he had a hard time after Kuro had left and it took a while to get over losing his best and only friend, after some time he had buried everything about Kuro behind and just didn't think about him so Kenma wasn't ready and defiantly didn't expect him to show up in his life after so long. But he couldn't bring himself to not open up to Akaashi and Shouyou, not when they were the ones who helped him regain his trust in friendships.

So he told them the story of how a shy little boy like him, who couldn't make friends much less talk to people, was noticed and liked by a boy who had everything; an outgoing personality, liked by everyone and a well-off family.

 They met at party for the company his dad worked for, the families of the workers were invited and many kids were present. As usual kenma wanted to stay by his mom's side and just play games on her phone but his dad wouldn't have any of that, he gave him a glare and told him to go play with the other kids.

Not wanting to anger his dad, Kenma left his mom unwillingly and went to where the other kids were playing in the big yard. He looked around; the yard was very spacious and big, there were trees on the sides with many flowers all over, and on one corner where the kids were playing there were a few swings and other play ground things but Kenma Didn't have any interest in those, it's not like he had the courage to speak with the other kids and ask to play with them. So he just made his way to an empty swing, planing to sit there by himself and pass the time.

Just as he was about to sit on the swing, he was suddenly pushed to the ground by a boy a little taller than him, "Move it"The boy said as he pushed him. Kenma fell to the ground, he feel on his knees and felt them getting scratched. He looked up at the boy before looking back at himself, he was wearing shorts and he regretted that at the moment, his knees and also hands were all scratched up and a bit of blood started coming out. Kenma couldn't help but teat up.

The boy who pushed Kenma noticed the blood and that the boy he pushed was crying, "look at this crybaby" he yelled a few times to grap the attention of the other kids. As soon as they heard him, they all gathered to see what's going on.

"A crybaby! That's a crybaby!"He pointed at little Kenma while laughing as the other kids just stood there and watched.

Kenma hid his crying face and wished he could just disappear.

"What's going on?" Someone asked from behind the crowd of kids in a demanding voice.

The crowd made way and a black haired boy came through, "I said, what's going on here?" He asked again since no one answerd him.

"Tetsu..Tomo pushed down this boy because he wanted to sit on the swings" one of the kids telltaled, earning a glare from Tomo.

The black haired boy looked at the boy hiding his face between his hands in the ground,he moved closer to him And kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay?" He asked him and Kenma nodded his head a little," You have some scratches on your hands and legs, we have to get them treated." He turned his head and glared at the boy behind him, whose name is apparently Tomo.  

"It wasn't me, he's lying! He fell down on his own." Tomo yelled from behind the black haired boy who now looked even angrier; "I don't care if it was your fault or an accident, you shouldn't laugh at someone who is injured".

Tomo didn't say anything so Kenma got curious of who made the loud rough boy that pushed him with no remorse become quiet; he removed his hands from his face slowly and was greeted with a beautiful black haired boy. _'So cool'_ ,Kenma thought to himself.

The boy smiled at him when their eyes met, "let's go" he told him and Kenma just shyly noded.

Kenma got up and followed the boy away from the crowd, he looked back for a second and saw the kids breaking up and going back to what they were doing originally.

They walked back silently, just as they were getting close to where the adults were Kenma stopped. "What's wrong?" The other boy asked him.

Kenma looked at his feet, "I don't want my parents to see" he said.

"Oh I see, let's go this way then!" he held Kenma's hand and led him to a back door.

Kenma was surprised, the other boy didn't ask any questions and he didn't look at him in a weird way or anything like that, he just smiled and held his hand and that was very strange and new for 7 year old Kenma who was used to people looking at him like he was some sort of an alien. So he followed him and after a few seconds they found some staff and got Kenma treated.

"Don't worry about Tomo, he's mean to everyone but he won't bug you if I tell him not to." The black haired boy assured him."It's not that he likes me or anything, in fact he hates me more than others but his mom warned him not to bother the CEO's son." That was when Kenma found out that the boy helping him was the son of the person with the most important position in the company (like his father had explained to him before).

"I'm Kuroo tetsuro by the way" The black haired boy said once Kenma was bandaged up." and you? What's your name?" He asked when Kenma didn't say anything back.

"kozume Kenma."

"Nice to meet you, Kenma."  He smiled at Kenma and the latter couldn't help but smile back, "How old are you Kenma?"

"7"

"Oh, I'm one year older than you. Which school do you go to?" Kuroo was full of curiosity.  

"Nekoma elementary school."

"Ohh Me too!!! Does that mean you live near here?" he said excitedly.  

I live near the company's main building." Kenma answered calmly.  "

"That means you live a block away from here. That’s awesome you know, this is my house actually so we're neighbors and go to the same school. Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"It means from today on we're gonna be friends!" Kuro stated giving a very proud smile.

At that time Kenma thought Kuro had told him that out of pity, that he didn't really mean it when he said he wanted to be friends. I mean look at him, he was much smaller than kids his age, extremely shy and always playing video games on his own! So why would anyone want to be friends with someone like him?

To his surprise, Kuro was extremely serious when he suggested that. After that day, Kuro started picking him up to go to school together and he'd come to his class during breaks and hang out with him. They'd also hang out after school and on weekends.

"Our personalities were so different but that somehow made our friendship work really well."

"So what happened? Why did you two grow apart?" Shouyou asked with much curiosity.   

"Well you know about my dad's embezzlement issue, right?" both of them nodded their heads and Kenma paused a bit before continuing, "when all of that happened I was about 11 and at that time I didn't understand what was going on but everything changed for me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thanks for reading :) i'll be putting up the next chapter in a few days so in the meantime i hope to get to know your thoughts on this one...


End file.
